Alice of human sacrifice
by PKS
Summary: i found this song on youtube while browsing through the vocaloid songs and the idea hit me, the storys being told by Prussia, America, England, Canada and sealand, please don't kill me : I've put a little story between some of the lines.


_Ok,_ I just wanted to try this out after I heard the song, it's originally sung by the Vocaloids Hatsune Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Kagamine Len and Rin. The characters are playing the parts by the colour of their eyes because this is how the idea came to me, Prussia has red eyes so he's the first Alice.

_There was once a little dream -Prussia_

_no one knows who had dreamt it_

_it was really such a small dream_

_- America  
_

_this made the little dream think_

_'I don't want to disappear..' _

_-England_

_'how can I make people dream me?'_

_the little dream thought..and at last had an idea -Canada_

_'I will make people come to me'_

_-Sealand_

_'and they will make my world...'_

The first Alice was a gallant red one called Prussia

wielding a sword in a hand in the wonderland

slicing down everything in his way

he was followed by a bloody red path.

Prussia walked through the forest with his bloodied blade, cutting every human he stumbled upon, he was forever followed by a path of red blood.

This new Alice deep in the woods

was trapped as a wanted fugitive

if it weren't for the red path he'd made

no one would think he even existed.

Prussia felt trapped, he inevitably came to a stop, trapped in wonderland. In a cage of bars.

-

The second Alice was a fragile blue one called America

he sang to the world in the wonderland

filling regions with so many false created notes

that were of the crazy blue world.

America was loved across wonderland, his voice entrancing the people of Wonderland, entrancing them with his illusion.

This new Alice was that of a Rose

he was shot and killed by a mad man

it left a flower blooming sadly red

The one who was loved was now forgotten.

America was shocked as the bullet penetrated him, he fell to the ground , the madman who had shot him dropped a rose which landed on America's eye, America smiled. The people of Wonderland forgot him.

-

The third Alice was a little green one called England

very cute and dear in the wonderland

he charmed people to his every beck and call

he had made a strange green country.

England charmed his way to the top, never stopping, everyone did what he asked to please him yet his country in wonderland made others feel uneasy.

This new Alice was the country's king

taken over by a distorted dream

he was afraid of losing to death

he would forever rule his country.

England sat on his throne, he really was at top, he smiled as others did as he commanded, yet this wasn't his commands, it was the dream of wonderland which he had lost himself to. He has no fears except one, death, he would be forgotten and replaced, he decided he would remain upon his throne forever.

-

During this two children went into the woods.

They had a tea party under rose trees

an invitation from the castle for them was

the trump card of hearts.

The fourth Alice was two siblings called Canada and Sealand.

Their curiosity in the wonderland

going through many different doors

coming not too long in a yellow boat

the stubborn big brother Canada

and smart little brother Sealand

though they were closet to Alice's wonderland.

Canada and Sealand ran curiously through many coloured doors until finally passing a yellow door with a field of green, a river and a yellow boat, then jumped through the yellow door, holding hands they wandered into their wonderland, the door began to shut and chains covering it, the siblings looked back in horror but they were trapped, they started to walk until they came upon the empty cage of bars, foot steps on the ground could be heard behind them, they looked back, the person grinned and drew his sword, blood splatter upon the forest floors and the cage. The red path of blood became longer.

they were never awoken from their deep dreaming

forever they wandered in the wonderland

who will be the next Alice?


End file.
